Seth and Arabella story
by WolfGirl-x
Summary: Arabella and Seth love eachother, Seth has imprinted Arabella but she doesnt yet know. Its Seths job to slowly tell her the story of her friends and family.
1. Secrets

Chapter 1: Secrets

We were just sitting there, talking. Me and Seth loved each other we both knew that. Ever since I was a little girl I had a crush on him. That crush turned into love and we both loved each other. Not just the butterfly love I mean full on heart melting, do anything for each other kind of love. We weren't "officially" together though and I don't think either of us knew why. But that day by the river something changed, Seth started talking about things. Things I couldn't understand. Right out of the blue he just said:

"Arabella, do you believe in love at first sight? Knowing that you were meant to be with someone straight away?"

"Seth… Where's this going?"

"Uhh…Never mind. I was just thinking you know?"

"What were you thinking about?"

"Ara, have I ever told you that as soon as I saw you that I knew I wanted to be with you?"

I shifted uncomfortably on the grass."Seriously? As soon as you saw me?"

"Yeah..." He sighed. "Love at first sight."

I smirked and got up to walk away, Seth following closely behind. "Ara?" He called.

"Yes?"

"Do you wanna go to the beach party tonight? I mean its totally cool if you don't…Nessie and Jake will be there and you can go ho…" He babbled

"Seth! I'd love to come" I laughed.

"Really? Because it doesn't make us "exclusive" just a friend thing…I swear."

I nudged him gently "Stress less, you'll age prematurely"

For some reason Seth burst out laughing at this. "Ara, I'll never age I'll stay my youthful self for a long time." He laughed and then he stopped like he said something wrong like he let a secret slip.

"Oh yeah? I don't think so buster" I pushed him gently and ran ahead.


	2. Crashing Waves

So that afternoon Seth picked me up from my house and he drove us down to the beach. The car for some reason was awkwardly quiet. So to break the silence I just blurted out:

"So Seth…Do you like…Uhh…stuff?"

And oh my god did I regret it he just looked at me strange like I had something on my face. I blushed furiously and turned back to the window. But then he replied:

"Yeah I do like "stuff" and things…Do you like things?"

"Yeah lots of things…" I laughed

And then silence, again, All the way to the beach. All we could hear was his old bomb coughing the whole way like the next metre might be its last. I was so glad when I saw Belles car there with Nessie leaning on the side. As soon as we stopped I ran to her hoping she'd stop the awkwardness but then of course there just had to be someone there to ruin it.

"Ayye… Ara…How have you been?"

"Fine Emmett…yourself?"

"Oh I'm good, I'm good. So you and Seth? Aye? Done the dirt…"

"Oh Shut up Em, leave her alone" hissed Nessie

"You seemed to grow up so fast…I would've appreciated a few more years without you talking. A year at least" He retorted

I smiled to myself as Nessie dragged me away. Right down to the beach where the party had already started. The bonfire was lit and people were chasing each other up and down the beach. Straight away I saw Quil and Claire holding hands and dancing to the silence I smiled and looked straight towards Seth who was sitting by himself on a log.

I walked up behind him and jumped on his back. He laughed and wrapped his hands around my legs causing me to sink into the sand behind him. He turned around now offering help up but instead of taking it I patted the sand beside me he got the hint and laid down with me.

"it'll be sunset soon" he offered trying to make conversation.

"Have you had something to eat?" I tried.

"Nah not really hungry, I've got butterflies for some reason. Well not really butterflies more like crashing waves."

"Yeah same might be contagious." I laughed.

He winked at me and smiled and placed a kiss on my forehead. Just as he did that someone picked me up off the ground and I was suddenly over someone's shoulder watching Seth slowly get smaller. I looked down and saw dark brown hair in a ponytail and that's when I realized.

"Jake, put me the heck down…Now!"

"Sorry Ara, but I can't do that you were about to take part in dirty deeds and I'm sorry but I cant let that happen to the only innocent one left" He laughed.

"JAAAAAKE, put me down now!" I screamed

"Calm down Ara..."

Jake didnt get to finish his sentence especially with a faceful of sand and me on his back sinking him deeper and deeper. I looked up and Seth was standing the smiling proudly. He offered me a hand and i took it swinging it happily. We headed back towards the logs but instead of sitting down again he led me right past them untill we got to the rock pools. He carefully helped me over the rocks untill we got to a higher one which had a great view of the waves crashing against them, we just sat there not talking. The silence was strange like Seth was trying to find the right words to say. I was sitting there wondering to myself when seth said:

"I think its about time i told you the story...all of it"


End file.
